


Security Duty

by Derbil_McDillet



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet
Summary: You ever have one of those nights where nothing goes right?(A one shot from the Facility soldiers perspective.)
Kudos: 2





	Security Duty

“Fuck this is boring, why do they even need us for? In case some of the office drones steal some paper clips?,” Coughlin asked of his assembled team sitting at their station in the bowels of the immense underground facility.

“Apparently we’re the last line of defense, in case the beasties upstairs somehow fail we gotta go in and deal with the sacrifices ourselves,” Amis responded as he checked the magazine on his SIG 552 for the thousandth time. 

For the security team, the night of the Ritual was usually a pretty dull affair. They all had to be ready to roll at a moments notice. Which meant suiting around in full tactical gear and not being allowed to read a magazine, watch TV or go the onsite gymnasium for a spell. They had never actually been required to up top and deal with anything themselves. The various nightmares that called the facility home were usually pretty efficient in their duties. 

However fate had other plans tonight. Amis was surprised when he got a call from the control room. 

“Hey assholes you picking up?,” the worried voice of Hadley came in on his earpiece, “We got a serious fucking problem here.”

Amis was confused, “Yes sir do you need us to go topside?”, the rest of the assembled soldiers looked up cursorily. 

“What? No the problem down here. The Fucking sacrifices found the elevator and escaped underground!”, Hadley responded.   
  
Now that was a surprise, not even in ‘98 had the sacrifices actually figured out the game. 

“Shit sir what do we do?”, Amis asked with legitimate concern.

”What do we do? You fucking find those brats and put enough lead in them to make a fucking mid century paint factory before everything goes to hell!”, Hadley shot back before terminating the call. 

Amis turned to address his squad, “All right men we got a situation, the sacrifices have escaped the ritual area and are loose somewhere in the complex, you already know what to do, so let’s roll!”

-———————————————————————

The squad searched the facility high and low, giving the employees from the other departments quite a scare as the pseudo-SWAT team moved past with their rifles at the ready.

Eventually Hadley called again, “Alright an update. We tracked them down to the main elevator lobby, they should be cornered there if they try to give you any trouble,” He actually sounded relived this time. 

As the squad moved down the hallways toward the lobby, Coughlin spoke to Amis again, “So are we actually gonna do this? I mean just shoot up defenseless college kids?”

Amis just shrugged, “You know what happens if they don’t die tonight. It’s either them or everyone we care about.”

At that point the voice of the Director came over the PA system. It wasn’t directed at the security team but rather and the unfortunate bastards who’s lives they were going to take.

No one payed attention to it’s contents though as they psyched themselves up. 

Finally they made it the elevator lobby and started hosing down the area with bullets. Unfortunately their targets had retreated to the guard station that was protected by thick ballistic glass.   
  
After a minute or two of deafening gunfire, Amis finally held his hand up for his squad to stop when noticing something wrong. 

The elevators were moving, _All_ the elevators were moving. The squad held their weapons up at the gleaming steel doors in preparation. It took a second for Amis to register what was happening before he remembered that damm big red button installed in the guard station control panel. He had just enough to time to voice his last words, “Oh Shit.” 

A loud _ping_ sounded and the lights above each elevator lit up. Then all hell literally broke loose as the doors parted and unearthly roars, mechanical whirring and laughter filled the area. 

Too their credit the security team tried their best to steam the tide but it was of little use against the horrible things emerging from their prison. 

Amis had just enough time fire off a few rounds before the Werewolf tackled him a ripped out his jugular with it’s teeth.

———————————————————————

Coughlin was shocked when he finally regained consciousness. He was still in the elevator lobby. But it had changed drastically. The once bright lights had gone out and blood and viscera covered everything.

Over the sound of the blaring alarms he could he human screams mixed with more otherworldly howling. Figuring monster Grand Central wasn’t the best place to rest he did his best to push himself along. The puncture wounds on his abdomen weren’t doing any favors.

As he crawled into the hallway he heard _her,_ “Where are you going?”, she asked in a faux-innocent tone. He looked back at the girl shaped thing that was trailing a few feet behind him. He knew damm well not to let the creature catch him, and pushed his injured body along the bloody floors as quickly as he could. 

Whatever fucked up nursery rhyme she was singing was cut off by the roar of the Dragon Bat soaring past. Coughlin might actually have considered it majestic if this were under different circumstances. 

It was then he noticed a Beretta Px4 handgun on the ground in front of him. He forced himself as hard as he could toward the weapon. 

Luck was apparently on his side because the girl thing was briefly distracted by an explosion down the hallway and paused. She turned back in time for several 9mm rounds to rip through her frame. 

“That wasn... (cough) very nic...”, she tried to stay before expiring.

Coughlin was only briefly relieved. He could a see a pack of Zombies shambling away in the smoke and he had no intention of being their next meal. 

_Fuck,_ he thought to himself, _I shoulda just taken tonight off._


End file.
